


心瘾

by NLYY24



Category: Knives Out (2019), Puncture (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24
Summary: Ransom Drysdale: 出自2019年电影《利刃出鞘》（Chris Evans饰演），悬疑小说作家Harlan Thrombey的外孙Mike Weiss: 出自2011年电影《穿孔》（Chris Evans饰演），代理人身伤害案件的律师
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ransom Drysdale: 出自2019年电影《利刃出鞘》（Chris Evans饰演），悬疑小说作家Harlan Thrombey的外孙  
> Mike Weiss: 出自2011年电影《穿孔》（Chris Evans饰演），代理人身伤害案件的律师

Mike是那种自说自话地飚一大堆专业名词和奇长无比的句子、把你搞晕之后才想起来问你有没有跟上的人，而Ransom恰巧是那种听不懂也会一脸了然地点头、还向你投去肯定目光的人，于是Mike把所有情况都一股脑倒给了Ransom，并没有像想象中那样被叫停。

他这些日子里被打断、被叫停的次数太多了，很多被寄予深切期望的电话才刚刚自报家门就被挂断，这种痛痛快快地把话说完的感觉，已经像是上个世纪的事情了，以至于他有些不确定地问Ransom：“你怎么看？”

Ransom把咖啡杯放下，状似深沉地沉默片刻，施施然开口：“你破产了。”

被一个不太熟的酒肉朋友指出这件事令Mike脸上闪过一丝赧然：“是的。”

“你想要打这场官司。”

“就像我刚才说过的那样，他们已经怕了，所以一定要在开庭审理之前逼我们撤诉……”

“你，想要，打，这场官司。”

“……是的。”

“你需要钱。”Ransom靠在沙发上，没什么表情，但每一根头发丝都好像在说“少爷我穷得就剩下钱了”。

“呃，可以这么说。”男人有些焦躁地扯了扯领带，“我相信我们的赢面还是很大的，所以回报率的事情你大可不必担心。”

Ransom轻轻摇头：“我不太想知道那么久之后的事情。”

Mike愣住了，Ransom挑挑眉：“不如，现在就向我展示你的诚意？”

“我要……”Mike艰难地吞口水，“……怎么做？”

“陪我一晚，”Ransom把这话说得像是“请我吃顿饭”一样轻松，“只要坚持到最后，你就赢了，我会提供你需要的一切。”

Mike脸上的表情凝固了半分钟，缓缓变成了难以置信：“你应该知道，我是直的。”

“当然，如果你是个基佬，那这不就成奖励了么？”Ransom翻个白眼，浓密的睫毛在灯下划过金棕色的光。“逼迫他人做他们原本不愿做的事情，这不正是权力的意义吗？况且，我并没有在逼迫你，我在试图和你谈条件。”

Mike紧紧抓着公文包的提手——包里放着这个案子的所有资料，他做好了来给Drysdale少爷汇报工作的准备，却连拉开提包拉链的机会都没有，因为对方想要拉开的，从一开始就是他的西裤拉链。

“我时间不多，Weiss先生。”Ransom抬起手，煞有介事地看了一眼并不存在的腕表，“一分钟时间考虑，行就留下，不行就请回，我可以帮你出来回路费，但到此为止。”

“这个案子的意义十分重大，不仅是一个护士，或是所有护士，它对于保护第三世界的儿童免于感染艾滋病和乙肝也有巨大贡献……”

“我是个商人，Weiss先生，不是个神父。你还有四十五秒。”

“我们或许可以用别的办法解决……”

“三十秒。”

“我不认为……”

“十。”

“我……”Mike被倒计时搞得心慌，话出了口才发现已经被逼到了死角，声音不自主地小了下去：“我刚刚进过医院。”

“我不会太为难你的，”Ransom笑笑：“这是同意了的意思吗？你们律师总是拐弯抹角地说话，我得再确认一下。”

“……是。”

“那么首先，我需要你的一滴血。”Ransom从沙发一侧拎起一个小仪器，“你天天和一群毒虫混在一起，我得确定这不是我最后一次上床。”

看来他早有打算，Mike沉默地把手伸过去，任由Ransom在他指尖上扎了一下，挤出血珠。他知道自己和什么人来往，显然提前调查过，还准备了检测HIV的仪器，说他临时起意，鬼都不信。

仪器亮起绿灯，Ransom满意地点点头：“跟我来吧。”

“其实我上下都可以，但是为了防止你对着我硬不起来，又或者是太硬了把我搞坏。我觉得这次还是我在上面。”Mike洗好澡出来，Ransom早就穿着浴衣在床上等着，一副征求Mike意见的样子，就好像他还有拒绝的余地一样。

Mike沉默地站在床边，和床沿保持着一英尺的距离，似乎在考虑从哪个方向上床，又似乎是纯粹地在抗拒。

“后面洗过了吗？”Ransom说着就要去掀Mike的浴袍，Mike撤了一步躲开，Ransom抬起头眯着眼睛看他：“你觉得你还能躲到哪儿去？”

他的眼睛是蓝色，光线强的时候是浅浅的灰蓝色，而现在却是深邃的湛蓝，像是大海中央的蓝洞，美丽又危险，让人情难自抑地靠近。

“……没有。”Mike在他的逼视中不得不偏过头，“我不会。”

Ransom把Mike带回浴室，让他弯下身子，手臂支撑在浴缸沿上，自己从壁橱里拿了东西，一样样放在浴缸边的地上。它们正好处在Mike的视野边缘，他一垂下眼睛就可以看到，Ransom似乎也正是希望他看着自己的动作，甚至Mike只要回头，就可以在身后的镜子里看到自己高高翘着的屁股。

润滑油淋在后穴上，Ransom用手指在穴口打圈，轻轻戳紧闭着的小洞；Mike不停地往前躲闪，Ransom不得不在浴缸边坐下来，一只手抱着他的大腿，另一只手拿起灌肠器的管子，慢慢推进Mike的身体里。

温热的肥皂水被泵进肠道，Mike感觉到一种潮热的饱胀感，好像肚子都要鼓起来了，他想要伸手去摸，被Ransom拦住：“现在不行。”

考虑着Mike的身体素质不算太好，第一次灌肠只灌了500cc，即便如此Mike还是浑身紧绷，满头是汗。Ransom将肛塞推进去堵住液体的时候，他松了口气，这才发现自己几乎整个儿被Ransom抱在怀里。

毒品、无节制的性爱和近来的奔波劳碌让Mike瘦了不少，原先引以为傲的肌肉在没有继续去健身房之后也缩了水，明明个子一般高，被Ransom圈在怀里却合适得很——Mike看向镜子，镜子里的自己肤色苍白，脸色潮红，眼睛里还有隐约泪光，原本气血不足的嘴唇被咬得充血，绽放出不正常的嫣红。

看着看着，视线就被切断了，Ransom手臂收紧，俯身吻了上来。Ransom吻技很好，Mike也不差，输就输在肺活量跟不上，一不留神被Ransom占了上风，灵活的舌头扫过他的牙齿，像是在检阅士兵，纠缠着他的舌头，像是两条交媾的蛇，最后顶了一下他的上颚，像是在盖章确认——这人现在是我的了。一步输步步输，Ransom终于放开Mike的时候，后者已经快要喘不上来气了，作为律师，输在口舌——字面意义的——功夫上，这让他感到非常不爽，想也没想就在两人分开的瞬间咬了Ransom一口。

“你抽的烟可真够差劲的。”Ransom意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，品出来自己都没闻到过的劣质烟草味儿。

“你以为古巴雪茄在Costco就有卖吗？”Mike反唇相讥，“我如果买得起古巴雪茄也不必……呃嗯！”

Ransom的手盖在他的小腹，轻轻压了一下，荷枪实弹的大律师就当场哑了火。

肠道里盛满温水的感觉说不上难受，自然也不算舒服，如果非要形容，Mike比较倾向于使用“weird”。他开始有排泄的欲望，却不想在Ransom面前搞得一塌糊涂，所以竭力憋着；肛口的塞子带来别扭的异物感，但他现在没有“一泻千里”全归功于这个小东西，故而Ransom把它拔出去的时候，Mike甚至有一瞬间的慌张。

灌肠的步骤重复了两次，Mike已经破罐子破摔似的软在了Ransom身上，Ransom托着他的屁股把他抱起来，走出浴室撂在床上，他的身躯还在床垫上弹了两下，才陷进柔软的被子里。

“这就不行了？”Ransom的手勾着形同虚设的浴衣系带，“主菜还没上呢。”

“我会把你铐在床头，以防你跳起来打我。”Ransom食指挑着一副皮质的手铐，“准备好了吗？伸出你的手。”

即使没有这副手铐，Mike也不可能“跳起来打他”。他已经无路可退，从某种意义上来说，不管是接案子、和Thompson律师团正面刚、怂恿护士工会上街游行示威，还是吸毒、沉溺于各种混乱的party，一切都是他咎由自取，但如果回想每一个做决定的岔道口，似乎又都无可转圜。

这正是Mike Weiss注定要过的人生，包括恣意与放纵、困顿和孤独，也包括被一个男人铐在床上，眼睁睁看着他的手指伸向自己的后穴。

第一次采取后入式会轻松很多，不过Mike在看不到Ransom动作的时候就很没有安全感，所以Ransom让他仰躺着，往他腰下面垫了个厚枕头，将他的两条腿M字分开，暴露出微微发红的后穴和安安静静耷拉在腿间的性器。

浣肠过程给了括约肌放松的时间，手指伸进去的过程并不困难，但再往里推进的时候，Ransom就感到濡湿柔软的肠肉拥挤过来，蠕动着想把入侵者赶出去。他本可以强行插进去，像他一直以来的那样，而当他看到Mike颤动的睫毛时，他突然不想这么做了。指腹轻柔地按压肠壁，安抚着紧张的肌肉，直到一层层关卡迟疑着解除警戒，将他纳入身体深处。

Mike一直都没有发出声音，眼帘低垂着，只有剧烈起伏的胸膛暴露了他的紧张；当Ransom的手没入了两个指节，指尖触到了一块软肉时，他感觉到Mike的身体抖动了一下，大腿的肌肉也绷紧了。

“放松……”Ransom右手埋在Mike身体里，左手抚摸着他的胸腹，从上往下，再从下往上。

“怎么会有人的乳头是这种淡粉色？”Ransom捻着乳珠，Mike瑟缩了一下，却因为双手被铐在床头，这番挣扎并没有什么效果，反而激起了Ransom继续侵犯的欲望。“你简直他妈的像个处女。”

Mike当然不是女人，也不是处，他和数不胜数的人打过炮，有的会再见面，更多的相忘于江湖。他在汽车旅馆搞，在飞机的厕所搞，在高架路下的停车场搞，也在自己的家里搞，他的妻子正是因为这个离开了他，还带走了所有的家具，只给他留下了那张染过无数体液的床垫。他比Ransom还大了几岁，理论知识丰富，实践花样繁多，但这次统统用不上。

指尖隔着肠壁抵在前列腺上，戳弄着，按压着，搔刮着，前所未有的强烈刺激让Mike浑身发抖，双手抓着手铐的链子，限制自由的桎梏此时反而成了溺水之人的浮木。他是个胜负欲很强的人，此时像是和Ransom——准确地说，是Ransom在他体内的那根手指——杠上了，任凭它如何挑逗，咬紧了牙关一声不吭。Ransom和他长得相像，性格里的那股子“轴”劲儿也像，又多了几分豪门出身的骄纵，只是他善于伪装，并不会在一开始就摆出针锋相对的架势，而是一边变本加厉地折磨Mike的腺体，一边轻轻圈住了他的性器。

下面的嘴比上面的诚实一万倍，Mike的后穴一张一合地将Ransom的手指捆住，性器充血挺立，一抽一抽地吐出透明液体。当Ransom把它握在手里时，几乎能感受到上面突突直跳的血管。润滑油顺着手掌和龟头之间的缝隙流下来，有些掉在他的毛发上，有些淌过睾丸，从会阴流到了后穴。Ransom将液体涂抹开，混合了前液的润滑油亮晶晶的，像是给已经足够漂亮的小Mike上了一层釉。

Ransom的手活只能算是过得去，好在Mike连敏感带都和他一样，前后夹击之下，Mike急促喘息着射了出来。

在他失神的时候，后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，松软下来的括约肌已经做好了准备，手指进出的时候甚至发出了噗叽噗叽的水声。

Ransom把手铐解开，让Mike翻过身，自己往性器上草草抹了一把润滑油，扶着顶端对准正在缓缓收缩的穴口，挺腰插了进去。

真正的性器远非手指能比，即使Ransom已经足够克制，Mike还是觉得肠壁被摩擦得生疼，Ransom有意放缓的动作只是让折磨变得更加漫长。长痛不如短痛，他想要往后坐下去，却被Ransom掐住腰：“着急了？”

Mike犹豫片刻，在“回怼”和“示弱”之间，靠着仅剩的一点点求生欲选择了后者：“……很疼。”

“是的，我知道，”Ransom拍拍他的屁股：“你都快把我夹断了。”

他按照Ransom的指导放松后穴，又自己套弄性器的快感中得到短暂的纾解，Ransom开始动作的时候已经不那么疼了，取而代之的是前列腺被反复撞击产生的酸麻。

灰蓝色眼睛失去了焦距，撑着身体的手也一阵阵发软，随着Ransom的抽插，Mike的整个上半身都伏在了床上，只靠Ransom扣着他的髋部向上提，高高撅着水淋淋的屁股。咬住下唇的牙齿放开，潮热的呼吸从唇齿之间溢出来，逐渐变成低哑克制的闷哼，在Ransom加快动作时甚至带了一点哭腔。

不管在上还是在下，Ransom喜欢床伴叫出声来，他想要获得直白的肯定，而不是隐晦的口是心非。不过Mike……

他将手伸向Mike再次起立的性器，满意地听到了一声“唔——”。

……即便这样也性感得过分。

Ransom把安全套撸下来，打了个结丢进垃圾桶里，又套上一个新的。Mike趴在床上，把脸埋进枕头里，一副要把自己闷死的样子。Ransom的手刚刚碰到他的背，他就异常敏感地颤了一下，身躯缩得更紧。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”

当然不舒服，他头晕、口干、腰酸腿软，关键是屁股很疼。

“……没有。”

“那再来一次？”

Mike卷着被子滚到一边，面带惊恐地看着Ransom伸过来的手：“还来？”

“你射了两次，我才一次。”Ransom大方地展示自己蓄势待发的性器：“还有不少存货。”

可是我已经没了！Mike脑子飞快地转，拼命想要怎么拒绝又不惹少爷生气：撸出来太过敷衍，口出来自己又没这个技术，搞不好还要嗓子哑两天……

“我给你准备了一个好东西……”Ransom仿佛对他的心思百转了如指掌，拈着一根细细的金属棒在他眼前晃了晃，“转过来，腿张开。”

性器在Ransom有些粗暴的套弄下颤巍巍站了起来，Mike双臂撑着上身往后仰，感受着凉冰冰的小棒从马眼插进来，缓慢坚定地撑开他的尿道，等到它完全没进去，只剩尾端的钢钮时，Mike已经被诡异的酸软折磨得大口喘息。他敢打赌顶端绝对顶进了他的膀胱，胀痛隐约像是尿意，肌肉的每一次收缩却都被纤细坚硬的金属棒阻断，他下意识地想去触摸自己的下身，双手却被Ransom半道截获：“让你动了吗？”

律师用溢出水光的眼睛看着他，他的下一句话就软了几分：“……我非得铐着你是不是？”

Mike的双手又回归手铐的皮圈，只不过没有锁在床头，而是只将两只手铐在了一起，委委屈屈蜷在胸前。他的两条腿挂在Ransom臂弯，整个人被他顶得前后摇晃，插着小棒的性器也跟着摇晃，钢钮在视野中划出一道道银光。

他开始口干，像是胸膛里烧着一把火，浓烟从咽喉冒出来，这不是个好兆头。

“我有点、有点难受，能不能停一下？”

Ransom非常听话地停下了动作，试了试他的脉搏和体温，又试图扒开他的眼皮查看瞳孔，被他扭头躲开了。

火焰开始让眼前的世界融化，天花板在旋转，吊灯像雨丝一样坠向地面，Ransom的声音忽远忽近，吵得他心烦意乱，恨不得朝他的脸上打一拳，却是同时发作的胃痛阻止了他的一切抵抗，让他弓着腰试图把自己缩成一团。

Mike的毒瘾犯了，在这个时候。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：毒品使用；导尿管使用

刷爆了的信用卡也就在刮粉的时候还有点用，Mike吸掉了两条铺在镜面上的可卡因粉末，脱力一般向后倒在床上。Ransom盯着他看了一会儿，站起来去了浴室。

Ransom的卧室很大，现代风格的浅色装潢让空间更为宽敞，他没有像这个时代的大多数人那样在天花板上做石膏吊顶，原生的墙面雪白平整，折角分明，恍惚间竟和Mike的房子有几分相像。前妻带走了所有家具，Mike的卧室里只剩下一张床垫，边上垒起一摞摞法条和案卷，如同画地为牢。嗑药嗑嗨了的时候，他就躺在那张床垫上，盯着天花板发愣，就像现在这样。

纯白色在药物加持下，像是粘稠的液体在流淌，从天花板滴落，顺着四壁流下，慢慢淤积过来，淹没他的手脚、胸腹和口鼻，只剩下一双眼睛仍在望着一片雪白。Mike能尝到沙沙的咸味，颗粒感很强，也正因如此才显得粘稠浓厚，压得他喘不上气。

在被参议员拒绝的时候，Mike曾经认真地考虑过，彻底戒掉毒瘾。可卡因的生理成瘾性并不算强，比起阿片类药物，戒断反应不严重， 他只需要面对心理的依赖。

他原以为自己能做到，当初选择可卡因在某种意义上也是在给自己留后路，但当他一次次被不听使唤的双腿拽着走向药贩子，当装着白色粉末的自封袋成了他安全感的来源，当他看着镜子里的自己，想哭却又觉得可笑，千万种情绪搅成一团浆糊不知如何表达时，他才发现，原来是高估了自己。

在严重受损的肝脏面前，脆弱的鼻黏膜已经不值一提，Mike站起来，用手背蹭掉鼻子下的血迹，抽了两张纸草草擦拭腿根。

“一千五百万美金。”Ransom撕给他一张支票，Mike伸手要拿，Ransom手臂后撤，他抓了个空。

“怎么？”Mike皱眉。

“我听说，Thompson公司的法务部门投了两千五百万，我会给你三千万。这一半今晚给你，另一半……”Ransom看看Mike上唇沾到的白色粉末，撇开视线。“……戒了毒就给你。”

Mike对此的回答是一把抽走他手里的支票：“滚你妈的。”

日暮时分的街角公园，零零散散站着几个戴兜帽的人。Mike从另一头拖着脚步走过来，径直走向穿红色冲锋衣的瘦弱男子。

“老样子？”

Mike点头，塞给男人几张钞票，接过一个小袋子。

男人在裤子上擦了擦手心的汗，才拿了纸币，胡乱叠两下揣到衣兜里，刚抬头，就看见几个戴口罩的黑衣男子从Mike身后快步走来。

“Mi——”话没说完，为首的男子撩了一下夹克，露出别在腰间的枪，男子的惊呼就“咕咚”一声被咽了下去。

Mike还没反应过来，一个黑头罩就剥夺了他的所有视觉，几条手臂勒住了他的四肢，还有一只有力的手死死捂住了他的嘴巴。

“我……我应该报警吗？”几个黑衣人把活鱼一样挣扎的Mike扛走了，红衣男子茫然四顾，周围人纷纷回避他的眼神。他站在原地，捏了捏另一个衣兜里的钞票，戴上兜帽快步离开了。

Mike恢复意识的时候，眼前是一片漆黑，他眨了眨眼睛，感受到纺织物的摩擦。

是眼罩。

他坐在一把椅子上，双手被固定在两侧的扶手上，双腿被固定在椅子腿上，禁锢他的不锈钢扣锁凉冰冰地贴着皮肤，他花了半分钟时间动来动去，才不情不愿地确认，剥夺视觉的眼罩是他身上唯一一片布料。

意识慢慢回笼，他能够想起的最后一个记忆片段，是他在车上试图和绑架者谈条件，被一掌劈晕。

Mike扭了扭脖子——后颈还在疼——强迫自己镇定下来。

在街角公园活动的人，没有几个收入高的，证明他们的目标很明确，就是他Michael Weiss，选择在那里动手，是因为那里没有摄像头，在那里游荡的毒贩和走私者也不太可能报警。

如果他们就是冲着他来的，就意味着他与药贩子固定交接的时间地点都已不是秘密，他们必然对他的生活轨迹进行了排摸，既然如此，他们就该知道，Mike Weiss一穷二白，耗掉半条老命换来一千五百万，还在前天打给了Jeffery和Paul。这就证明绑匪并非图财。

绑匪从头到尾没有理会过Mike，表明他们只是拿钱办事，幕后还有主使；这个主使除了Thompson公司，Mike想不出其他答案。

安静的斗室里连时间都是凝固的，Mike打算等送饭的人过来，从他嘴里打探些消息，焦躁地等了好久，才隐约觉得手臂发凉——静脉里插着一只留置针，液体正在缓慢注入他体内。

应该是葡萄糖吧，Mike舔舔嘴唇，辛辛苦苦把他绑过来，并不是为了把他饿死在这的。

时间过了不知道多久，Mike已经能从彻底的寂静里听出若有若无的嗡鸣时，门终于打开了。

“你知道我是谁。”

来人“嗯”了一声，手里悉悉索索的，不知道在倒腾什么。

“你是Thompson的人。”

那人笑了一声，不置可否。

Mike听到乳胶手套的声音，然后是镊子放进解剖盘里，发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。

“你要干什么？”他紧张地吞口水，然后感觉到一只手指摁住了他的喉结，先是柔滑发凉的乳胶，然后隐约感受到透出来的体温。手指慢慢下压，软骨压迫着咽喉，Mike挣了两下，换来的是扣紧他后颈的另外四根手指。喉结被轻轻地拨弄着，越折腾Mike越紧张，越紧张越想吞口水，喉结却被恶劣地抵着，滑不下去。

等到Mike嗓子发痒，咳了两声，那人才放开了他的喉咙。

屋子里静了片刻，Mike竖着耳朵试图听出那人的动作，那人就故意作弄他似的蹑手蹑脚，以至于Mike垂在腿间的性器突然被握在手里的时候，他整个人都吓得一抖。

Mike先是感受到酒精棉球的擦拭，然后细细的管子带着润滑油的凉意插进了性器前端的小孔，尿道被一点点顶开的感觉让Mike本能地往后躲，后背紧紧贴着座椅靠背，小Mike还是稳稳地被那人捏在手里。

“别紧张，”性器里面埋着的小管子轻轻转了一下，尿道就传来灼烧一般的痛感，Mike弓着腰大口喘气，那人安抚地拍拍他的大腿：“放松就不会痛了。”

无法反抗，又无处可逃，Mike只能强迫自己深呼吸，放松肌肉，任由凉冰冰的小管子探进了自己身体深处。管子在尿道内口顶了几下，伸进了膀胱，尿道口被撑开带来了误导性的尿意，被导管堵得严严实实的尿道却不能容许液体溢出，Mike还在和这种诡异的感觉周旋，那人按了一下气阀，伸进膀胱内的那一截管子就膨起一个小球，卡在尿道内口。

“滴注营养液有一段时间了吧？”塑胶手套被剥掉扔进解剖盘，那人却不急着走，在Mike对面坐下来。

Mike很快就明白了他的意思——注射进体内的营养物质被吸收，液体却都从血液中透到了膀胱。膀胱里塞着小球，饱胀的感觉来得比想象中更快，本应顺畅无阻的导尿管却没有丝毫将液体引流出去的迹象。

“特制的，前面加了个小阀门。”

脚步声接近他。

“一个问题。”

他的下巴被人捏着托起来。

“答案让我满意，就允许你放一次水。”

“我不会——”

“上次用药，是什么时候？”

Mike愣了一下：“周二晚上。”

“那就是四天以前。你最长能坚持多久不用药？”

“五六天，不超过一个星期。”

“现在离开庭还有二十三天，第二十天的时候我会放你出去。”

Mike咬了咬嘴唇，笑了出来：“Ransom？”

“Mike。”

“Fuck you。”

“随时奉陪。”

“你他妈的为什么就那么执着？”知道不是Thompson的人，Mike稍微放松了些，“我戒毒不戒毒关你屁事啊？”

“我外祖父，你知道吧？”

“Harlan Thrombey，谁不知道？”

“知道他怎么死的吗？”

“不是自杀？”

Ransom凑近Mike的耳朵，热气在Mike微微发凉的皮肤上凝成细小的液滴：“我杀的。”

不知是因为视觉被剥夺所以皮肤过于敏感，还是被轻易吐露的真相惊到，Mike感觉自己靠近Ransom的那半边身体都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“小护工为了哄他高兴，偷偷给他用超出医嘱剂量的吗啡，之后他没有一天断过药，直到我把药换了。”Ransom把Mike的下巴托在手心，摩挲着他短短的胡茬。“把来源不明的药物弄进身体里，不觉得危险吗？”

Mike像是想明白了什么，悚然一惊，抬起脸“看”Ransom：“你是说……”

“你的药贩子被指认为目击证人，进警局没多久就招了——这次给你的药是Thompson提供的，他收了两百美金，负责把这份特制可卡因送到你手上。刚刚化验出的结果，你这份的纯度是通常的四倍。”

他原本的计划是买了可卡因回家，全部注射了之后和他的性爱治疗师来一炮，然后继续看案卷。

如果他按照原计划执行，恐怕连明天的太阳都见不到。


End file.
